onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Franky
WHY? Why are Franky and Sanji only Strawhats without Discussion Pages? Franky's feul Forum:Index Discussion moved to forum. One-Winged Hawk 00:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Cola Cola is a play on words. The word "Coke", the brand, is commonly used instead of cola. "Coke" is also a type of fuel for steam engines. This implies that Franky is Oda's reference to the "Steam-Punk" genre. Current Events The island that Franky was teleported to is the birthplace of the genius, not a'' genius: http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/523/17/. I speculate that this means it is the birthplace of Vegapunk. 15:37, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Vegapunk House? I dont think that house it is Vegapunk house ''currently, cause there is no steam coming out of the building and there wood nailed into the door. Im not trying to speculate, but you have to look at the photo cover closely. I think it is abandon due to what is shown in the cover page. -- 21:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Frankenstien? could we add on the trivia that franky's nickname comes from frankenstein? No, it is speculation. Also, please sign your posts.DancePowderer 17:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Infobox picture Same as Talk:Nami#Infobox Picture. Ruxax 20:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Can we get this established? Since it's a major change, his new look should be in the info box. The Pope 22:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Since it is a common issue for all Strawhats, please, further discussion on one place - Talk:Nami#Infobox Picture. Ruxax 00:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Battle Franky On the Chapter 598 colour page of all the Straw Hats I think Franky's new number is actually 87, as all we can see properly is the 7 and the number before it looks much more like an 8 than a 3, which would also go better with his new look and upgrade. Droa 11:28, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Cross that, I've seen a new scan, it is 37, my bad Droa 11:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) One Piece Green Franky Could somebody check something for me? I believe in One Piece Green, it showed the Franky was going to be a man who was hardened in prison. He could make great weopons but didn't know how to use them. This would go great for the Early One Piece section. I'd check it myself, but I don't speak Japanese. Ryuzakiforever 02:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) SUPER Pose How could we go this long without explaining his SUPER pose in the article? It's rediculous. We have things such as his 'this week' catchphrase, or his inability to keep money, but he never stated that 'SUPER' was his catchphrase. His pose is barely mentioned as it is, so I'm definately going to add it. But where do I put it? Personality? Trivia? The beginning of his history? Ryuzakiforever 21:40, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Put the bulk of it in Personality and if there are any tidbits left that don't really fit in well with what you put in Personality, then add those to Trivia.DancePowderer 21:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I added it. Anyone, feel free to revise it completely. I felt like I was giving more of how-to than a description. I don't even think I did that very well. It needs a visual aid. There's the perfect picture in his History section, should I move that one? Ryuzakiforever 23:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) TimeSkipped Franky Why does he look so much WORSE? When I first saw franky and realised he was the next member- I didn't think he would fit, but got used to him. Looking at the Timeskip picture on the wiki page he doesn't look so good, anyone else agree? :Franky was always meant to look bizzare. One-Winged Hawk Franky Hentai vs. Viz Just a quick question...on the Viz additions of the manga, during the moments when Franky said "hentai! (transform)", how did they do this? How did they translate it to English? And also during the Flying Fish Riders fight. How'd he get attracted by their sayings that time? I'm wondering cause I'm curious how FUNimation will do it when they dub it. Uknownada 22:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Takeda Wasn't there something about frankys inspiration being from History's Greatest Disciple character Ikki Takeda? Same seiyu and both boxers. I could have sworn I saw something, I thought it was an interesting correlation and wondered why it was absent 10:49, May 28, 2011 (UTC) andyj Aside from blue hair and both being martial artists, I don't see any resemblance at all between the two characters, and that's not enough to put anything in. 10:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Image I think we can use the image of Usopp from opening 15 (at around 1:00) for his time skip image in the infobox, if we can cut it out and if it's big enough. Strawhat1 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Discuss it on usopp' s article talk page. 06:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC)